Will You Save Me
by xxX-Taiyo-to-Tsuki-Xxx
Summary: I died, but then I came back to life. I didn't want to, but I did anyway. I don't know what to do or who to trust. But the one thing I do know is that I'll never be the same . (Shito x Michiru) *On Hold*
1. 1 - I don't want to die

Chapter 1

Michiru's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the shreak of a blackened crow. I lulled my head to the right, then to the left, checking my surroundings. I was in a small cave, I could see trees from where I was lying. There was some sort of sticky liquid, I was lying in it. Everything made me feel like I was in a nightmare, but I wasn't.

This was definitely real. The smell of decaying leaves and moss, the blunt throbbing pain in my head, they were all too real. A sharp cold gust of wind blew into the cave, chilling me to the core.

I tried to sit up but pain shot through my body when I did. Decided that I would take small movements, I lifted my head and looked down at my body. Panic rushed through my body when I saw a jagged piece of metal lodged into my stomach.

What happened?

I couldn't remember what happened or how I got here. The only thing I knew was that I was in a forest somewhere, injured and alone. Slowly I sat up, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain, and shuffled over to a nearby rock. I had to get this metal out of my stomach before I could do anything. Taking a deep shallow breath, I wrapped my hand around the metal. For a few moments I just sat there, my fingers wrapped around the metal, building up the courage to pull it out. I bit my lip and yanked out the metal, stifling a scream of agony. Whimpering, I held one of my hands to the injury, chucking the bloody metal across the cave with the other. I had no recollection of what happened or what how long I had been out. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened.

...

Chika, Shito and I were in the forest, searching for a zombie. This one was worth a lot of money, and I mean a lot. Obviously Chika was excited and raring to go, but Shito was as calm as always, not even a waver of excitement. He was always so formal and polite, well mostly.

Anyway, as we were walking through the dense forest I heard a twig snap and then an eerie silence. I jerked my head towards the sound, my eyes scanning for signs of movement. Apparently neither Shito nor Chika noticed it and were still walking. I opened my mouth, hesitated, then shut it again. It was probably nothing.

All of a sudden someone came up behind me and covered my mouth. I struggled as they slowly dragged me backwards. Both Chika and Shito were still walking, unaware of what was happening. I drove my elbow into the attacker's stomach, making them lurch forward and let go of my mouth.

"Help! The-" I was cut off by the attacker covering my mouth again. Shito turned around, shortly followed by Chika. Before either of them could do anything I was flung against a tree. A small yelp escaped my mouth when the attacker began to charge at me. The attacker was a middle aged man, well when I say man I mean zombie. The black ring wrapped around his neck, like a chain.

I was frozen, like a deer in the headlights. Was this it for me. Was I going to die...again? Just as the zombie was mere few metres from me, I stood up. He pushed me against the tree, causing me to hit my head. All of a sudden there was a gun shot. The zombie slumped against me and I whimpered, sliding down to the ground along with zombie's corpse. I pushed the body off me and took in a deep shallow breath. Tremors tore through my small frame, making it impossible for me to focus on anything around me. It wasn't until I felt someone pull me up into a stand that stopped tremoring and snapped out of my trance.

The first thing that I noticed was the icy chill that had held my hand. Curious, I brought my gaze to my hand, eyeing the hand that held mine. For only a few moments did that hand stay there, leaving only a phantom. In that phantom was a spark of heat, lacing the icy coldness.

I looked up, only have found Shito standing in front of me, his hand now back at his side. The ghostly chill that lingered in my hand was left by Shito. His eyes darted off into the distance then at Chika.

"There's more of them." Shito stated simply, looking over at Chika. My eyes widened and I backed against the tree. Both Chika and Shito looked at me then back at each other.

"She can't stay here. What should we do with her?" Chika looked back over at me. Was it too dangerous for me to be there? Or is it just because I'd get in the way? Either way...I'd be no use. I was brought out of my thoughts by Shito making a suggestion.

"I could take her a safer distance away and come back, that is if you can handle yourself on your own." He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Um...well...I...erm." I couldn't think of anything to say. With a sigh Shito pulled a dagger out of his pocket. Chika looked at him wide eyed as he handed it to me. For only a second our hands grazed each other and that chill came back, the same chill that made my heart skip slightly. I stared at the knife in my hand, ghosting my fingers over the patterns on the handle. The handle was black with silver and red lycoris patterns running along it.

"Just in case." He muttered as he began walking. I quickly caught up with him and held the knife tightly in my hand. The further we walked the more dense the forest became and the more unsure I became. After about 10 minutes we came across a small cave.

"Wait here, we'll come and get you once we finish." And with that he began running back in the direction we had been walking. Unsure, I stared at the cave, eyeing it for any movement. I gingerly stepped into the dark abyss, wishing that I had brought flashlight. I took another few steps, putting the entrance behind me. All of a sudden I tripped over something fell onto my knees. Cautiously I felt the ground below me, it was sticky and warm. I scrambled backwards onto the rough ground, scraping my hands in the process. I got up onto my feet and ran out of the cave. Examining my hands I found blood on them, but it wasn't my blood.

"Oh, so I see you found my hideout." An eerie voice chuckled from the cave. I spun around and stared into dark abyss, sliding the dagger out of my sleeve. Before I had any time to react a zombie jumped out the cave and lunged at me. I fell to the ground with the crazed zombie on top of me. She caressed my face and chuckled.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty girl." She whispered into my ear. I immediately began struggling under her, trying to get out. "Oh but that won't do. I can't have you struggling, it will only make it worse for you." I ignored her and continued. It wasn't until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that I stopped. Looking down, I saw that she had stabbed me with a jagged piece of metal. Remembering about the dagger in my hand, I gripped it tightly and swung it into her side. I continued this until her body went limp and fell on top of me. Tears were running down my cheeks as I felt darkness take over me.

...

I looked around frantically for the zombie, she was here when I lost conscious. My eyes darted around the cave, looking for any movement. Had the zombie ran away? Did I not do enough damage to kill it?

Very slowly, I stood up, using the cave wall as a support. My head was thumping as I took small steps towards the mouth of the cave.

How long had I been out?

It couldn't of been more than a few hours, it was still bright. Then where were Shito and Chika, they should've got here by now. There can't of been that many zombies...could there?

A loud chuckle erupted from the darkness at the back of the cave and I spun around quickly, a bit too quickly. I let out a strangled scream as I arched my back in agonizing pain. I could feel her watching, the zombie, I could just feel her beady black eyes watching me in amusement. I turned my head to stare into the shadows, she was there, waiting to see what I would do next. After a few moments of nothing but silence, she stepped out of the shadows. She yanked my head up by my hair, forcing me to look at her.

"Pathetic." She spat as she threw me to the ground like a rag doll. Then, she walked over to me and drove her foot into my hand. I winced but didn't scream. "Why don't you scream for me, it would make me ever so happy." She smirked then kicked me in the stomach. Nothing, I refused to scream, I refused to scream knowing that it would satisfy her. She kicked me, threw me, punched me and cut me, and still I didn't scream. "Oh, I know something that will make you scream." I watched as she took the dagger from my hand and held me down. My body was too weak to do anything. With one hand she used the dagger to cut open the front of my dress. I flinched and began to struggle, but my attempts to escape were futile. I frantically looking around I found stone with a sharp edge. Before I could even get to the stone the zombie tore off some of my dress and I yelped. I stretched my arm out as far as I could, trying to reach the stone. Only a few centimetres were inbetween my hand and the stone. Though I knew it would hurt, I lurched towards the stone and grabbed it. Then, I swung it at her head. She fell to the ground beside me with a sickening thud.

I took the dagger from her hand and scrambled to my feet. As soon as I was on my feet I broke off into a sprint. I needed to get away from there, fast. The pain from the wound on my stomach hadn't gotten any better but I had somehow gotten used to it. My dress was in rags and for some reason I didn't have any shoes. Still I continued to sprint through the dense forest.

Rain began to pour and the clouds suddenly became grey. When I came to a stop it felt like everything had stopped, everything but the rain. The piece of metal was finally taking its toll on me and I fell against a tree, using it as a support to keep myself from falling.

A gunshot echoed through the forest, the sound ringing in my ears. Without even taking a second to think about it I ran in the direction of the sound. Maybe it was Shito and Chika, I just needed to get to them, I just needed to see them one last time. If I was going to die, I would want to see them one last time.

With that in mind, I ran through the forest. My heart beating like a flightless bird attempting the impossible. For a moment I stopped to catch my breath, ignoring the rain that drenched what was left of my dress. A waver of panic went through me when I heard the soft crunch of footsteps drawing closer, but it was a side thought; I couldn't bring myself to focus through the sharp pain that resided in my stomach.

A chuckled echoed from behind me and my head shot up in realization, it was a zombie. I counted to three then with knife in hand I spun around, but it was too late. The zombie was already lunging for my throat. I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop it. And so I closed my eyes and tensed, waiting for the impact, but it didn't happen.

Instead I heard a gunshot. It wasn't until heard the zombie fall the ground with an ungraceful thump that I opened my eyes. A few metres in front of me stood Shito, still holding his revolver in front of him. He merely stood there taking in my dishevelled appearance, or that was until he caught site of the piece of metal sticking out of my stomach. Putting away his revolver, Shito took a few steps towards me. Now he was only arms length away from me. The rain and lack of clothes had left me numb. My hands and legs were numb, my lips felt numb. I didn't know when I started crying but I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I clutched the dagger to my chest, letting my tears fall to the ground. Then, as if finally out of strength, I collapsed, still hold the dagger tightly. Shito reached out and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Michiru!" His voice sounding distant to me. Through the pain that radiated through my body I managed to focus on him. My vision blurred as I felt my life starting to slip away from me. I didn't want to die, but there was nothing that could be done. I wanted to live, but what could I do, nothing.

And so I focused on the only thing I could, Shito. His normally emotionless eyes were now filled with worry as held me in his arms. Blood pouring from the wound on my stomach and my head pounding. I held my hand to stomach, trying to stop some of the blood loss, but it was no use. But when I took my hand away from the wound it was instantly replaced with Shito's. I brought my blood-soaked hand up to his face and rested it against his cheek. I couldn't bring my self to look away from his mezmerizing red eyes, now clouded with confusion. My hand fell limp but before it could fall back to my side he caught it.

"No don't sleep! Stay awake!" He gripped my hand and held it close to him. I felt something warm drip on to my hand and looked up. There were tears rolling down Shito's cheeks. I knew now that I couldn't leave, not yet. Shito and Chika still need me.

I managed to whisper one last thing before falling into darkness.

"I don't want to die."

000xXx000

**(A/N) - There will be more chapters on the way, I just don't know when. Anyway R&R I want to know what you think and how I should improve it.**


	2. 1:5 - Rain

**A/N - This is a filler/songfic chapter for between chapters 1 and 2 so it will be pretty short.**

**Song ~ I want to know (Kill la Kill OST)**

Chapter 1.5

_You're alone in the rain_

_Been thinking of you_

_You can't stop your tears_

_When you stayed with me just before_

_I want to know_

_Do you love me?_

"I don't want to die." That was the last thing she said before going limp in my arms. In a panic I put my ear to her chest, listening for a heart beat. It was weak, but it was there. Blood continued to spill from the wound, dripping to the dampened forest floor with quiet 'Drip. Drip. Drip'. I wasted no time lifting her up and running back to where Chika was, the car park just outside the forest. Before I had found Michiru we said we would meet there before going to get her.

Her body suddenly felt lighter, as if she had sudden turned to nothing. As if her body was now a shell, hollow on the inside.

_How long you had to wait for me_

_You can't think of yesterday_

_I got in a fight_

_When you saw me_

_But I couldn't talk and sprawled out on the floor_

_So it's too late_

After what had felt like hours, I had finally made it to the car park. As I expected Chika was leaning against the car that we had borrowed from Otsu, swirling the keys around his index finger. But the moment he caught sight of us his expression changed, he stopped swirling the keys around his finger and stood up straight, looking shocked to say the least.

"What happened to four-eyes?" It shocked me how he would still call her names in this situation. Instead of giving a reply I slid into the car, still holding Michiru, and told him to drive back to Z-Loan.

_Oh girl, how can I speak with you?_

_If you could hear my secret_

_Now I really want to talk_

_It's a shame_

_Oh, did you know?_

_A way that you can find what you seek_

_You'll be stronger for real_

I looked down at the small figure in my arms, taking in her pale complexion. Her clothes were in rags, only covering a small amount of her body. Carefully I slid off my jacket and wrapped it around her, hoping warm her up by even the slightest bit. Her fingers were cold, even to me. Her wet hair was hanging in clumps as her head hung over my arm. I kept my hand firmly pressed on her stomach, trying to stop as much of the blood loss as I could.

_You're alone in the rain_

_Been thinking of you_

_You can't stop your tears_

_When you stayed with me just before_

_I want to know_

_Do you love me?_

The ride to Z-Loan was deathly quiet. The only sound that could be heaed was the constant tap of the rain on the windows. I turned my attention to the window, watching the droplets of water roll down it, leaving a trail behind them. I watched as people rushed through the rain, trying their best to shield themselves from it, The sky was now completely grey, not even a sliver of light managed to get through those thick dark clouds.

_How long you had to wait for me_

_You can't think of yesterday_

_I got in a fight_

_When you saw me_

_But I couldn't talk and sprawled out on the floor_

_So it's too late_

The city looked miserable, water pouring endlessly from the dark clouds above. Small pools of water freckled the street as we drove past. Though it was miserable and gloomy, I liked it. The rain that fell looked like slivers of crystals, falling from the dark sky and resting on the ground below.

_Oh girl, how can I speak with you?_

_If you could hear my secret_

_Now I really want to talk_

_It's a shame_

_Oh, did you know?_

_A way that you can find what you seek_

_You'll be stronger for real_

"The rain." A weak voice whispered. I looked down to see Michiru staring out the window. "It's beautiful." I had barely registered the car stopping and Chika jumping out to get Yuuta; I was too busy focusing on the girl before me. She gave a weak smile and coughed, wincing in pain from the sudden movement. A trail of blood came from the corner of her lips and slid down to her chin. As if finally reaching her breaking point, she closed her eyes and sighed.

I held her body close to me and put my ear to her chest. Listening to heart beat get slower and slower until finally...it stopped.

000xXx000


	3. 2 - I'm waiting for you

Chapter 2

Shito's POV

A deafening silence filled the air as both Chika and I stood in front of the ferryman. On the sofa laid the lifeless corpse that was Michiru. The blood that mottled her skin looked incredibly dark compared to her pale complexion. My jacket was still wrapped around her limp body, covering the entire top half of her body and some of her legs. Beside her sat Yuuta,who was sealing the wound on her stomach even though there was no point, she was dead.

"You do realize how much this is going to cost." The Bekko stated, pushing up the glasses that adorned his face. His eyes held something of unsurety as I gave a curt nod and Chika muttered something along the lines of "whatever." With a sigh he ushered us outside, gave us the 'we'll tell you when we're done' look then closed the door behind him.

By the time Chika had got Yuuta, Michiru was already dead. Too far gone to bring back as a human. Her heart stopped, her breathing seized and her body went cold. The life in her vibrant green eyes disappeared, leaving them dull and lifeless. She didn't want to die, unlike when we first met her. She died and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could've prevented though, it would've never happened if I hadn't left her on her own. But I did, and she died in my arms, watching the rain.

Both Chika and I agreed that we should get her a zombie-loan, making more debt to pay off, still it was worth it. Maybe eventually she would get her life back one day. Until then, she would work at Z-Loan with Chika and I, helping with the debt. Although she may be able to walk and talk, she still won't be _alive_, but a living corpse. Until the debt is payed off she would stay like that.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't see Chika away to poke my cheek-_almost_. Just as the finger was a few mere centimetres from my face I grabbed it and bent it backwards.

"What do you want Akatsuki?" My voice sounding board and uninterested as I turned to look at him. He was nursing his hurt finger and giving me an annoyed look.

"Why did you do that? I was just going to poke you, you were spacing out." He stated, poking me in the forehead with his finger. A low growl erupted from my throat but I stifled it, not wanting to lose my temper.

"Well don't." I snapped at him. There was a few brief moments before one of us decided to move. I grabbed the keys from Chika's hand and made my way towards the stairs. Now the stairs, I didn't jog down them like most other people would do, I kept composed calm walk as I desended the stairs. Chika followed, keeping a few paces behind me. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I made my way to the door, opened it and stepped outside. Standing still for a moment to take in the damp refreshing air that cooled my lungs. I only stayed like that for a few short moments before striding over to the car. Chika's got in the passenger seat while I slipped into the drivers seats, hestitating slightly before putting the key in the ignition.

"Where are going?" Chika asked as I pulled out on to the road. For a city the streets were pretty quiet. I could only spot a few cars as we drove past.

"The dorms, Kita-san will need some clothes, the ones she are wearing now are ruined." I stated as I took a turn. Though the rain had stopped, the streets and the pavements were still covered with small pools of water. The city almost looked like a ghost town, no one wondering the pavements and the only cars I could see were parked at the side of the streets. My focus went back to the the road as I stopped at a red light, patiently waiting for it change. When it did I turned right, we'd be there in 5 minutes tops.

Beside me sat Chika, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he stared out the window blatantly. His eyes flickering from car to car as we passed them. It wasn't long before Chika finally decided to speak up.

"So really happened in the woods?" He turned his head to look at me.

"I don't really know, I was on my way to get her when I found her." I explained, remembering what she said to me.

_"I don't want to die."_

I pushed the thought to the back of my head as I stopped outside the dorms. As expected Koyomi was outside waiting for us, but the moment she caught site of the car she came running up to it. She knocked on the window and I rolled it down.

"Where's Michiru? There's something I need to tell her." She panted, out of breath from running.

"I'll tell you when we get to Z-Loan but for right now could you get a change of clothes for Michiru." With a nod Koyomi ran back inside the dorms, disappearing from my field of view. My eyes drifted from outside to the white haired male next to me, his fingers tapping the window in boredom, or was it anticipation. Either way it was annoying. The rhythmic tapping bouncing around in my head. My eyebrow began to twitch and just as I was away to snap...he stopped. There was brief moment of silence before he opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything Koyomi jumped into the car. In her hands were a small bag of clothes.

I wasted no time pulling back out onto the road. The streets were busier that before now that the rain had finally let up. I found myself occasionally glancing at the cars as they passed by. Every so often there would be a red light or a pedestrian crossing the road, lengthing the journey little by little. Although the rain had let up it didn't mean that the weather was great.

Grey clouds still obstructing the light that dared to peer through, the occasional sliver of light managing to break free from the wall. Mist lingering around buildings and wind salvaging the trees that outlined a now muddy field.

"So where is Michiru? It's too quiet without her." Koyomi asked, poking both Chika and I in the head. Chika's head snapped around to look at her, Koyomi jumping back at the sudden movement.

"You'll see when we get there." He yawned, stretching his arms. I wonder how Koyomi would react, or Yomi. She is rather protective of Michiru and tends to get violent if something happens.

I subconsciously stopped the car outside of Z-Loan, still lost in my thoughts. It wasn't until I heard the car doors opening that I was pulled from my thoughts. I took the keys out of the ignition and shoved them in my pocket before stepping out of the car. I was the first to move, walking over to the door and stepping inside, shortly followed by Koyomi and Chika. Asending the stairs, I found myself looking out the window that stood in front of the first set of stairs. The city outside looked dreary, miserable almost. Now, not even a sliver of sunlight managed to escape the dark greys cloud. The clouds were almost like a prison, trapping any sunlight that threatened to escape.

My eyes drifted to the door that stood at the top of the stairs. Without even realising it, I had made my way up the stairs, now standing in front of the door, Koyomi and Chika standing behind me, I brought my hand to the handle, hesitated, then pulled open the door, unsure of what to expect.

Michiru was still unconscious on the sofa, her skin deathly pale. The wound on her stomach was now wrapped with bandages. Her hair was splayed out against the fabic of the sofa. Yuuta was wiping away the trail of blood that ran down her chin.

"Michiru!" And in an instant Koyomi was at her side. A dark aura suddenly surrounded Koyomi-or should I say Yomi-as she turned around. Her glare set on both Chika and I. If we weren't zombies and looks could kill, we'd surely be dead. She suddenly appeared in front of Chika, grabbing him by the collar. "What happened to Michiru?" Her words laced with poison. If Chika says the wrong thing he'd be in a very dangerous situation. Although he is a zombie Yomi can be very dangerous when angry. Still it would be funny to see him get beat up by her.

It wasn't long before she collapsed, Chika catching her once the grip of her hand loosened from his collar.

"I want some Fantan." She mumbled as opened her eyes. Then, as fast as a bullet she pulled away from Chika and stood up straight, scratching the back of head as her eyes darted around the room. "What happe-"

"There we go, Chiru-Chiru is all better." Yuuta cut her off. Michiru's skin looked slightly less pale and all of her injuries disappeared, except for the one on her stomach, that one was wrapped in bandages. Her chest moving ever so slightly as she took in short shallow breaths.

"Ah, so I see Shito-kun and Chika-kun have arrived, just in time too." Bekko stated as he stood up from his chair. Everyone now stood in various spots in the room, staring at Michiru.

"Ano...What do we do now?" Chika questioned, leaning against the door.

"Now, we wait."

000xXx000


	4. 3 - Running

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank the following people for following and/or adding my story their favourites:**

**-chiruchiru-chan**

**-KarenTheQuietOne**

**Thanks you guys!**

Chapter 3

Michiru's POV

It was black.

All I could see was black. Almost as if I had been blindfolded, but I felt nothing over my eyes. I tried to see through the darkness but it was no use, whenever I felt close to escaping it I would be snapped back to square one, like my mind didn't want to wake up.

"Wake up." A voice called to me, there was a voice, albeit a very quiet one, it was still there. The voice, it sounded so familiar, as if I had heard it before. "Wake up." It sounded again, except this time it sounded so close, as if right in front of me. It was girls voice, I was curtain that it was. The only question was who's.

It sounded so familiar, and yet I couldn't determine who's. The soft voice echoing around in the darkness. Her voice sounded so desperate in it's pleas to wake me up. Through the darkness I managed to make out a small figure, slowly getting closer. The closer she got the more details I could work out. She was small, probably no older than 8. Her hair was lilac and reached to the middle of her back. But the one thing that shocked my the most was her green eyes. Now I knew why she felt so familiar but so unrecognizable.

It was me.

A dreary frown took place on her face, or should I say my face. Gingerly, I took a step towards her. She held out her hand, as if telling me to stop, and I did.

"They tried, Michiru, so don't lose them because of it." And with that she began walking away from me, her figure disappearing into the darkness. Without even thinking about I ran after her, extending my arm out to try and get a hold of her.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" I called after her but she was already gone, a small light taking place of where she was standing. Curious, I took small steps towards it. With every step I took the bigger light got, until I was completely engulfed and my vision went blank.

* * *

Consciousness slowly came back to me, but my vision remained black as I didn't open my eyes. Distant voices echoed around me, forcing me to open my eyes. I was laying down on a sofa, beside me was Yuuta-wearing one of her animal hats as per usual. She hadn't yet noticed that I had woken as she was talking to Bekko-who was at the other side of the room, My eyes darted to the other side of the room, where Chika, Koyomi and Shito were. Memories of what happened came rushing back to me. I grabbed the mirror which was conveniently sat on the coffee table next the sofa and sat up. Looking into the mirror I saw the black ring that adorned my neck. My body tensed and my breath froze in my throat. I could feel everyone's eyes on my as they stopped talking, leaving only a silence.

"Michiru." I heard Chika shout, but I wasn't focusing on anything around me; I couldn't bring myself to look away from the ring that chained me to a contract, to a loan. I was a zombie, no longer a living human but a living corpse. Unable to live a normal life until my contract is payed off. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I flinched away from the touch.

"Michiru we need to get you dressed." Koyomi's voice sounding perky as she took her hand from shoulder. I looked down at my clothes, or should I say what's left of my clothes. The rags only covering from my lower stomach to my mid thighs and my chest. But that wasn't the only thing I was wearing, draped over my shoulders was Shito's jacket. I eyed it curiously before looking up at Koyomi. Everyone in this room in one way or another had ruined my life, if I had never met them then none of this would've happened, I wouldn't be dead. Koyomi grabbed my hand and I pulled it away in disgust before letting my head hang.

"Don't touch me." My voice barely audible. I stared down at the mirror as I brought my hand to my neck, running my fingers across the ring.

"What was that?" She grabbed my hand again. "Never mind, you can tell me after your dressed." I took a final glance at the mirror before I finally snapped.

"I said don't touch me!" With that Koyomi instantly let go of my hand and backed away. Everyone in the room staring at me, shocked from the sudden out burst. Ignoring them, I carefully put my feet on the ground. Lifting up my head I saw my glasses placed on the coffee table. I put them on and stared at the floor, not wanting to see the people around me. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. "If I had never met you guys none of this would of ever happened. I wouldn't be a zombie, I wouldn't be dead. Just leave me alone, I don't want to see guys ever again, I hate you." My voice wasn't as loud as before but it still held the same amount of hatred. Without even realising it tears had began to escape from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I couldn't stay here, not with them.

I leaped out of the chair and began running to the door, trying to ignore everyone's stares, but I wasn't completely successful. For a brief moment I found myself looking into Shito's eyes as I ran past. Although I only caught his gaze for a moment it felt like forever. On his face was a look of shock, horror almost.

The moment was over before it even started, and so I found myself already halfway down the stairs, only a few paces away from the door. Taking those last few steps I somehow managed to scramble my way out the door. The sudden rush of cold chilling air chilling me to the bone. It had stopped raining, leaving a thin layer of mist to confine the buildings around me. Now that it was on the brink of night time, street lamps were beginning to stand out through the mist. The cold pavement was still drenches from the rain, frosty chills nipping at my bare feet as I stood there.

_"They tried, Michiru, so don't lose them because of it."_

Her voice echoed in my mind and memories of Chika, Shito and I began to flash through my mind, as if trying to stop me from leaving. I tried to shut both her voice and the memories out as I began to run, putting Z-Loan behind me.

I don't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was running, running away. Cold air burning my lungs with every breath I took. The only clothing I had left were the rags left of my dress and Shito's jacket.

The streets were empty, not a person in sight, like a ghost town. Whispering winds calling out to me, tearing through my body as they came down from between the building that surrounded me.

I stopped at one of the lamp posts, taking a bit of time to catch my breath. My shallow breaths appearing as small clouds of steam. I closed my eyes as another chilly gust of wind tore through my body, making me freeze under the sudden chill. It wasn't until I heard a voice calling out to me that opened my eyes.

"Michiru!" I looked up at the source of the sound. As I expected, Chika was running towards me, niether Koyomi or Shito were with him, both of them had probably gone a different way to find me. By the time I had lifted up my head fully Chika was already in front of me, also out of breath from the extensive running. He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder but I hit it away, avoiding any form of eye contact.

"Didn't I already say that I don't want to see you guys now." Every word laced with poison, my head hanging down so I wouldn't have to look at him. Never before had I every been this cold to someone, but things have changed, I've changed.

"But you didn't rea-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Now, I was looking right at him, hoping he take the hint and leave. Instead he stood there, shocked by my sudden and unusual outburst. I didn't wait for a reaction. "Just leave me alone." I whispered before setting off down the road, ignoring him as he called out after me.

I was running away, again.

000xXx000

**There should be some Shito x Michiru moments in the next chapter, so don't worry all you people who like Shito and Michiru. Should have next chapter up next weekend, if not then then sometime around then.**


	5. 4 - Voices

Chapter 4

Michiru's POV

Regret.

That was all I was feeling as I sprinted down an empty street. Ravenous winds tearing at me as if they were claws, attacking their prey. My hair, now a stragled damp mess, was flowing in the wind.

_"I don't want to see you guys ever again, I hate you."_

Why would I say that to them? Maybe if I hadn't said that I might be able to go back, but after what I said I don't think I could face them, even if they did forgive me. They were all good people but I perceived them diffently because of what they did for me. For I moment thought they ruined me, when actually they saved me.

But I left. I left telling them that I hated them and that I never wanted to see them again. Blaming them for something that couldn't be helped.

_"They tried, Michiru, so don't lose them because of it."_

They tried, so why did I snap at them. Was it because of the suddenness of it, or maybe because I needed someone to blame it on. Even then I shouldn't have blamed them, it wasn't their fault. Still, I couldn't muster enough courage to face them.

So, I ran, I ran until my legs couldn't anymore and held onto a nearby building for support. I drew in a few deep ragged breaths as I eyed my surroundings. Only a few paces in front of me was an alleyway, perfect for hiding in. I took small controlled steps towards it, thinking back at all the tales I've told about people going into alleyways at night. The ones where they get kidnapped or attacked. Pushing back any feelings of unsureity, I stood in front of the mouth of the alleyway, my eyes darting around the darkness. With a deep breath I stepped into the alley, clutching the jacket around me to cover up as much of my body I could.

Head was spinning as took weak steps further into the alley, putting the entrance behind me. I held on to the wall as my legs finally reached their breaking point, forcing me to slowly slide to the ground.

I had just lost my only friends. I lost them because I snapped, I blamed them when I shouldn't have. It was my fault that I lost them and now I wasn't going to get them back, all because I was angry.

Tears began to pour from my eyes as I tried to choke back a sob.

_"Michiru." _A gentle voice called. I lifted up my head to find it its source. In front of me stood a woman, someone I knew. 'But it can't be..." I thought to myself, staring at the person in front of me. It was my mother, there was no mistaking it.

She seemed so real but I knew she couldn't be. She died a few years ago. She couldn't be real because I remember the black rings that adorned both my father's and her neck. I remember standing beside their coffins as they were lowered into the ground. She couldn't be real, and yet I wanted to believe she was, I wanted to believe she was alive.

_"Michiru."_ She called again, her voice as soft as clouds. I stared at her in amazement as she took a step towards me. Then, I took off my glasses. I don't know why I did it, but at that moment it just felt like something I neesed to to do. I looked back up at my mother and my breath froze in my throat.

There it was, a black ring, wrapped around her neck.

I screwed my eyes shut and curled my fists around the sleeves of the jacket wrapped around my body. Now that I had seen that there was a ring around her neck I didn't want her to be real.

_"Michiru." _Her voice now serious, angry almost. I opened my eyes to look at her but she was gone, disappeared without a trace.

_"You killed us Michiru, it's your fault."_ She snarled in my head. 'I never really saw her she was just a hallucination' I repeated in my head, reassuring myself that she wasn't real. I managed to convince myself that she was just a hallucinations but it didn't stop her voice somehow slithering into my mind.

_"You should be blaming yourself, it is your fault."_ She hissed.

"No stop it! I didn't! It wasn't my fault!" I clenched my hands tightly, forgeting about the pair of glasses in my hand. The shards of glass embedding themselves into the palm of my hand.

_"It's all your fault Michiru."_

"Why are you saying that!? I didn't!"

_"Michiru, Michiru, Mich-" _

"Kita-san." A voice called from behind, soon followed by the sound of footsteps. Who evers voice that was couldn't have been in my head, it sounded too real. I flinched and turned my head to look at the wall when the person put rheir hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was, that's why I didn't want to face them.

_"You're a coward. You can't even look him in the eye."_ My mothers voice taunted me.

"No stop it! Make it stop!" I screamed as I covered my ears, as if trying to block her voice even though it was only in my head. I screaming had broken off into sobs as she continued to taunt me. "It's all my fault." I whispered, staring down at my bloodied hand.

"Kita-san!" The voice shouted again. Looking up, I saw Shito kneeling in front of me. I only acknowledged him, I didn't make any eye contact as I was still stuck in my daze. The voice of my mother continued to taunt and blame me. "Kita-san, are you alright?" I looked up at him, our gazes clashing only for a moment. But during that moment it felt like time had slowed down. Images began to flash through my mind and I tried to shut them out.

I saw things I didn't want to see, I saw Shito's past. Everything that had happened to him, everyone he had lost, everything that Toho had done to him.

"I-I saw everything, your past, I-I saw it." I stuttered, still staring into his eyes.

"What do you mean you saw it?" Not waiting for a reply he spoke again. "How much did you see?" His voice now slightly firmer than before.

"Ever-rything, I didn't want to, it just happen-ned." Without even realizing it I had began to dig my nails into my legs, causing blood to trail down them and fall to the ground with a quiet drip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault." My voice barely audible as I spoke, it was if I was speaking to myself.

"Stop, Kita-san!" His voice muffled by a high pitch noise ringing through my ears, pain tearing through my head. I pulled my eyes away from his and the pain stopped . Shuddering a sigh of relief, I relaxed my previously tence muscles. That's when I noticed Shito holding my wrists as he stared at me concerned. "Your eyes, what happened?" I stared at him confused.

What did he mean? Maybe it was something to do with what I just saw. It's never happened to me before, but things have changed. It could be something to with becoming a zombie. I did have shinigami eyes before, could that be it?

Seeing my confusion he left it alone. "We need to go back, your clothes are a mess."

"It's all my fault, I should have never said that to everyone." I ignored him as I eyed the shards of glass that were embedded in my palm. Following my gaze, Shito found himself looking at my bloodied and injured palm.

He stood up and then pulled me up by the wrists, careful not to touch my hand. But as soon as I was in a standing postion he let go of my wrists and began to walk out of the alley. Once he had reached the mouth of the alley he turned around and looked at me, expecting me to follow.

And I did.

000xXx000

**Well that chapter was a load of sh*t. I mean like what did I just write, I'll probably rewrite it another day but until then...**


End file.
